herofandomcom-20200223-history
Grapefruit
Grapefruit is an antagonist and one of the main characters of the American comedy internet series, The Annoying Orange, and its 2012 Cartoon Network TV series, The High Fructose of Annoying Orange. He plays a role as Annoying Orange's rival and sometimes one of his friends. He and Orange dispute for the affection of Passion Fruit. Despite being an antagonist, Grapefruit is occasionally an anti-hero. He is voiced by Robert Jennings. Role Grapefruit is rude, arrogant and sometimes greedy, he swears at Orange and sometimes Orange's friends, he was described as a greedy, selfish with an attitude, but he is also good, kind, selfless, jovial, loving and sometimes helps Orange and his friend to defeat bad foods who has antagonistic roles than him. It is confirmed that he has his family who had played a minor role some of the episodes on YouTube for a couple of occasion. In a spoof of Pokemon called Kitchen-mon, Grapefruit is transformed into a muscular fruit and his brown hair resembles Brock from Pokemon, he realizes that Orange wins so he declares Orange as the winner. In Orange Potter and the Deadly Apples, he parodies an anti-hero Severus Snape, he was trying to confront Orange, but he was betrayed by his lord Moldywarts and was killed in the process. In Annoying Orange vs. Angry Birds, he was seen helping Orange taking down Bad Piggies with the help from his friends including Nerville. In the Annoying Orange TV Series, he serves as an ally to Orange and his friends. Grapefruit and Passion Fruit were both purchased by Dane Boedigheimer at Trader Joe's. He first appeared in Passion of the Fruit as the main antagonist until he was killed by Knife. Despite his death, he was later revived. He appears in Halloween special Frankenfruit, put together with other deceased foods as Frankenfruit (a parody name of Frankenstein). He appears as he wants revenge on Orange and Pear by wanting to kill them. Grapefruit (as the head of the monster) is the only part of Frankenfruit that could talk. However, Grandpa Lemon talked at the end of the Frankenfruit halloween special video. In Kitchen-mon, a Pokemon spoof, Grapefruit was transformed into a muscular fruit with brown hair. Grapefruit's hair resembles Brock from Pokemon. He currently has a show called Grapefruit Art Critic. Grapefruit likes flexing, and also knows how to squat even if he has no legs. He used to try and get revenge on Orange, but then he has stopped attempting to get revenge on Orange. However, even though he stopped trying to get revenge on Orange, he was a main villain of a few episodes of the Annoying Orange TV show, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. Nowadays, Grapefruit seems to be less antagonistic than he used to be. However, he is not really redeemed even if he currently seems to not act villainous that much. Navigation Broccoli Overlord Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Revived Category:Tricksters Category:Provoker Category:Victims Category:Heroic Jerks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Brutes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Selfless Category:Love Rivals Category:Annoying Orange Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sympathetic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Possessed Object Category:Cowards Category:Misguided Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Magic Category:Genius Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Gentle Giants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lethal Category:Foods